Chapter 32
びの ２０００ | romaji = Musubi no Densetsu Nisen Nichime | volume = 4 | pages = 20 | date_released =April 4, 2018 | anime_episode = Episode 12 | new_character = (see List of Characters) | previous = Chapter 31 | next = Chapter 33 | arc = School Camping Trip Arc }} びの ２０００ |Musubi no Densetsu Nisen Nichime}} is the thirty-second chapter of the 5-toubun no Hanayome manga series and the last chapter of Volume 4. Cover Page * Color Spread: - * Color Page: - * Title Page: Uesugi-Nakano wedding venue, altar position. Summary The Wedding Ceremony will happen around 5 years later. Each of the Nakano Quintuplets holds one of Fuutarou's fingers during and at the end of the bonfire. Story Impact * Each of the Nakano Quintuplets holds one of Fuutarou's fingers during and at the end of the bonfire. Chapter Notes * An older Raiha is shown. She still has her ahoge. * Fuutarou forgot something in the day of his wedding. Papa Uesugi did the same back then. * The older Fuutarou is someone who doesn't pay attention to everything except work. * Uesugi Family finance is still bad. * It is revealed that Nakano and Uesugi wedding will happen 2000 days since the start of the camping trip. * Uesugi Family's paternal and maternal grandparents are revealed. * Papa Uesugi's name is revealed to be Isanari. * Nakano Family's grandparents are revealed. * Papa Nakano is not present in the wedding and seems to purposely avoid the wedding. * Isanari remarks that Papa Nakano still can't be honest with himself. * The Bride has a polite speech pattern. * Fuutarou is sleeping moments before the wedding procession. * Fuutarou still wearing Raiha's Charm even if it's already worn out. * Maeda married the girl he dance with in the school trip bonfire. * Maeda couple claim that they met through Fuutarou. * Fuutarou has a good impression towards the camping trip. * The Bride has an ear piercing. * All five Nakano Quintuplets hold one of Fuutarou's fingers during the bonfire, the order is the same with the Nakano Quintuplets finger game: **Ichika: thumb **Nino: index **Miku: middle **Yotsuba: ring **Itsuki: pinky * Fuutarou wakes up and tells the girls that they are too noisy. Characters List of characters in order of their appearance: * Raiha Uesugi * Isanari Uesugi * Uesugi Family paternal grandfather (first appearance) * Uesugi Family paternal grandmother (first appearance) * Uesugi Family maternal grandfather (first appearance) * Uesugi Family maternal grandmother (first appearance) * Nakano Family paternal grandfather (first appearance) * Nakano Family paternal grandmother (first appearance) * Papa Nakano (voice-only) * The Bride * Fuutarou Uesugi * Maeda * Maeda's Girlfriend * Ichika Nakano * Nino Nakano * Miku Nakano * Yotsuba Nakano * Itsuki Nakano Quote * "Let my power make you feel better!" - Yotsuba Nakano Trivia *This is the last chapter of Volume 4, each of the Nakano Quintuplets hold one of Fuutarou's finger, while in the first chapter of Volume 4, Chapter 24, Fuutarou and Nakano Quintuplets playing the finger game which involve all five fingers. . *Raiha is humming the wedding march theme in the page 1. *Negi's Shoe Panel: **page 10: arrival *Nakano Quintuplets Formation: **page 20: Nino - Itsuki - Miku - Yotsuba - Ichika References |height=200px }} es:Capítulo 32